Honey
by Dulce82
Summary: Nessie and Jacob have children, they grow up and finally imprint. This human will have the abilities to save the family and the entire vampire race. Will the Cullens and Blacks accept her as family before the Vulturi change her and use her against them.
1. Preface

_**~PREFACE~**_

The burning was enough to make anyone wish for death a hundred times over. Immortal or not pain is pain. This isn't like the family had described to me, the never ending burn almost felt like I was standing naked in the snow for hours then decided to jump into a scolding hot bath and submerge my entire body. How that can even be possible is beyond me. While I lay here feeling like I am burning from the inside out trying not to scream out in complete agony, I know that my little girl my angel had no idea what she was doing when she took my swollen nipple into her tiny mouth and bit down trying to quench her burning thirst. She was only doing what came natural to her. Before the pain could consume me I looked into her deep golden honey colored eyes and I said her name; Onevia Marie Black. I gave the gift of life to my daughter and she unknowingly gave me the gift of immortality.


	2. Chapter 1 Honey

**Chapter 1. Honey**

I should have known better than to let my best friend drag me out for a night on the town… His idea of a night on the town is getting shit faced drunk and dipping his dick into an unsuspecting female with a never ending supply of what he calls Jesus juice. He is such a male whore but he wasn't always, and he does have a big heart but he won't allow anyone to get that close to him, except me. I was so comfortable just lounging on my couch switching between Ace of cakes and a movie on the sci-fi channel , with a bag of chittos when my phone chirps at me letting me know I have a new text message from my BFF -_Agent –we are going out tonight! I will be over in 20min to pick out your fuck me outfit!-_ Well that takes care of my plan to vegitate on my couch with my fingers covered in the mysterious orange cheesy flavored goodness.

Twenty minutes later and as he promised, Agent is knocking on my door yelling at me to get my sexy ass of the couch and open up! So I get up and let him in, he walks right past me without so much as a hello and goes straight to my bedroom. I Close and lock my front door and walk into my room and he is already going through my closet pulling out what he considers a "fuck me outfit". So where exactly are we going that requires me to flaunt my goodies I ask him. As he lays my dark pair of skinny jeans and a black thin long sleeved sweater with a plunging neck line on the bed and picks up my favorite pair of pink pumps he says "a friend of mine is having a thing and we are going". So why can't I wear my comfy jeans, hoody, and chucks, if we are just going to a "thing" I asked him while giving him the cutest pouty face I can muster up. Then he said the four words that just get under my skin "because I said so!" he pushed me into my bathroom and told me to wash my ass, do my hair and do the girly thing so I can get dressed, he told me I had an hour then he would drag me out of the house by my hair if he had to.

I am standing in the bathroom fresh fully clean and smelling like cocoanuts which is the scent of my favorite lotion, I've straightened my thick long black hair that brushes the middle of my back, I also applied pink shimmering eyeshdadow and black eyeliner which makes my light honey colored eyes look even more brighter than usual. I walk out of the bathroom wrapped in a large pink towel thirty minutes later to find Agent sitting on my bed watching TV. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a pink lacy bra and a pair of matching boy shorts. I am not a modest girl and I have know Agent way too long to feel embarrassed about him seeing me naked, so I drop my towel and pull my panties up and then put on my bra. I turn around to pick up my jeans and I notice my BFF is staring at me, he sits up straight and says "Honey, why in the hell are you still single? If you weren't my best friend I would so fuck you right now" the entire time shaking his head like he is disappointed in me. I slide my jeans up and over my thick thighs and over my tight ass and look at him and say "I don't want to be fucked Agent, I have no problem getting laid. I want more than just a friendly fuck" then I zip up my jeans and secure the button while looking for my belt. "know that I am sexy, confident, smart, and am able to offer a man the best that any chic can offer, but I don't know if my heart is ready for all that, so that is why I'm still single" I say at the same time that I slide my black belt with pink shiny studs through the loops of my jeans. I walk to the bed and pull the thin black sweater over my head and slid my arms though the long sleeves. I take a moment to adjust the bottom of the sweater and notice that this sweater is so thin that I can actually see my pink bra through the material. I was blessed with a very large bust so the plunging neck line showed off my ample breast that were now on display in this very naughty sweater. I like it! I thought to myself and giggled internally thinking about my ex and his need to cover me up from head to toe, because he was afraid of me drawing too much attention to myself and finding something better than him, which would have been anything with a pulse.

I'm dressed in my 'fuck me outfit" and putting on my pumps with fifteen minutes to spare and Agent's phone starts to ring with the theme song to Jaws. He answers the phone and looks at me and smiles and tells someone on the other end of the line that we would be there in less than thirty minutes and ends the call. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night and it's barely eight o'clock. Agent yells my name from his shiny black Chevy truck "Honey! Bring your sexy ass over here and let's go!"


	3. Chapter 2 Set Up

**Chapter 2. set up**

We ride in the beast of a truck with it's roaring engine for twenty minutes while Agent gives me the low down on his newest chic that he is planning on drowning his mangina in tonight. "You're gonna leave me sitting somewhere while your catching a new form of STD tonight aren't you?" I said to him. He just grins at me and continues to drive. After a few minutes we pull up in front of a large brick house with more cars than I ever thought possible to see parked lined up next to the curb. I hop out of the truck and take one last look at myself in a mirror of one the many cars parked curb side. Agent walks by me and playfully slaps my ass and I punch him dead in the chest and tell him next time it's his pretty face! He laughs at me while he rubs the soar spot on his chest and grabs my hand and we walk toward the huge brick house.

Agent knocks on the door and a few seconds later a tall skinny chic with fake blond hair, fake boobs, blue eyes and a serious tan addiction opens the door. Leave it to my BFF to truly find the only chick in the world that can possible have a new rare form of STD that is just waiting to take over the world. She squeals like a young school girl and wraps her arms around his neck and then proceeds to suck his face off with what i can only call a new kind of torture technique. After standing in the door way for what feels like eternity I clear my throat in hopes to stop the face sucking. She pulls away from agent and gives me a death glare that would scare anyone else shitless but not me, I just smirked at her and give her an equally intimidating glare back that is just screaming "bring it bitch".

I follow the tan blond with a death wish into the house and close the door behind me, I instantly hear music playing and I see a ton of people jammed into a room that makes it look like a giant orgy is taking place. We walked past the gyrating people and ended up in a large kitchen with all stainless steel appliances. Agent then introduced me to his the blond chic that sucks face "oh, I'm sorry Cindy this is Honey my best friend" She gave me a faker smile than her poor excuse of a boob job and shook my hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you Honey!" she says with her nasal sounding voice. I immediately grimace at the sound of her voice and with no filter in tact say "agent, I need a fucking drink"! The Blond turns toward me and asked me "why did you just call my sugar lips Agent"? I just laughed at her and walked away in search of the kitchen shaking my head, when i reached my destination i informed her that "Agent" is his last name, and someone that has given the nickname sugar lips should know the last name of the man she is sucking the face off of.

Cindy walks to the fridge with a frown on her overly tan face and pulls out corona, I was about to tell her where she can stick that nasty tasting excuse of a beverage when agent speaks up "um, Cindy. Honey doesn't like beer. How about I make both of you a drink? I see you have cranberry juice and pineapple juice." I grab the vodka off the granite counter top of the island in the middle of the kitchen and Agent hands me a plastic cup. With the juice mixed with ice already in my cup I pour a healthy amount of vodka in my cup and stir it with my middle finger and then pop my finger into my mouth to see if I need more vodka. As I pull my finger out of my mouth I notice that someone is staring at me. He is tall, muscular, has a soft copper complexion, with his dark hair cut short on the sides which makes it look like he has a short fo-hawk. He is wearing a black t-shirt and dark jeans. He gives me the sexiest smirk I have ever seen and I am instantly wet. He slowly walks up to me and says "can I have a taste" in the deepest sexiest voice I have ever heard. I say "sure" and try handing him my cup, but he shakes his head and pulls my finger to his mouth and slowly sucks on the very same finger that was just in my mouth. He closes his eyes for just a moment and then he pulls my finger out of his mouth and says "it's sweeter than honey". I am brought back to reality by the annoying voice from the walking STD known as Cindy.

Cindy stands next to the sexiest man on earth and puts her hand on his shoulder. I instantly want to rip her arm off her body and beat the skank to death with it. She then tells me that this is one of her brothers friends "Gabriel". I held out the hand that is attached to the very same finger that was just in his mouth and said "hi Gabriel, my name is Honey". Then he said something that confused the hell out of me "I know, I have been waiting to meet you". As I stood there in the kitchen in front of the man that without a doubt was created to cause what agent calls "Jesus juice" to flow freely in any female that sets their eyes on him. It just hit me like a ton of bricks; I turned to my best friend that is now slowly backing himself into a corner of the kitchen and said "I was set up!"


	4. Chapter 3 Mine

**Chapter 3. Mine**

**Gabriel's POV**

My sister told me when and where I needed to be to finally have my chance to meet her. All I had to do was put just the right thoughts into a few random minds and I would make her mine. I let the fake blond with the bad boob job think that I was friends with her brother since it was his party, and her brother now thinks that we have been friends since before he hit puberty. I sensed her out side before she even had a chance to knock on the door, felt a pull that I have never thought existed until right that second. She would be everything that I need and more, she would be my life. I will give her everything and anything that she could ever want or need. The blond answered the door and lunged at the male that was standing with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and proceeded to suck off his face. I have never been so nauseated in all my life but yet I could not look away, it's like witnessing a horrific accident or something, you know you shouldn't just stand and watch but you can't turn and walk away either. I noticed that she had the same grotesque expression on her beautiful face as well and I couldn't help but laugh a little. She didn't really look like she wanted to be here in the first place, so I decided that I will rescue her from a night of boredom and unwanted company. I just had to find out what her name is.

I watched her make a drink with some juice and a lot of vodka, then she did one of the sexiest things I have ever seen, she sucked on the finger she was just using to mix her drink. What a lucky finger I thought, to be licked clean by her sensual tongue hiding behind her perfectly plump lips, I was so jealous of that perfect finger. She noticed me watching her so I slowly walked over to her and asked if I can have a taste she politely said sure and tried to hand me her cup, but that isn't what I wanted to taste. I shake my head and pull the same finger that I was jealous of moments ago and slid it into my mouth. I have never tasted anything so sweet "it's sweeter than honey" I said in a deep sultry voice that I have never heard come out of my own mouth. The affect that she had on me was amazing to say the least.

The fake blond walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder and I could have sworn that this beautiful creature standing before me was giving the blond a look that could kill. Then the blond proceeds to introduce us, informing her that I was one of her brothers friends just like I made her think by planting the simple lie into her simple human brain. Then the heavenly creature standing before me said "hi Gabriel, My name is Honey" allowing my to touch her again as she held out her hand. Honey, how ironic the sweetest thing on this planet and her name is Honey! I couldn't help but to smile at her and gently take her hand in mine and I said "I know, I have been waiting to meet you", that is when the sexy smirk left her face and abruptly dropped my hand to turn around and look at the male that brought her here and she yelled "I was set up"! I didn't quite understand what would make my Honey react this way. She turned to walk away from me and I couldn't let her just leave me, Honey was mine!

I called after her as she stormed out the room; she immediately stopped and turned to face me. Honey grabbed my hand and started to pull me toward the front door, when we stepped out of the house I notice how she instantly relaxed into me. I slid my hands down to her waste and pulled her closer to me and whispered into her ear "Honey, I will take you home". I finally had my Honey and would never let her go.

**Honey's POV**

Gabriel took my hand and led me toward a very powerful looking bike. "This is a monster" I said, he turned around and said no Honey, it's a Ducati Streetfighter which is much better than the monster while the smirk never left his face. Gabriel handed me a black helmet and told me to put it on, I was about to do as he asked then noticed that he didn't have one. What are you going to use I asked him, he just gave me his priceless smirk once again and told me that he didn't need one. For some reason I believed him I'm not sure why since I have only known this man for less than thirty minutes, just call it a gut feeling I guess and I put on the helmet while Gabriel swung his leg over the monstrous looking bike and told me to hop on. So naturally I did, and wrapped my arms around his waste. I felt every single ounce of him as I pressed myself against him, he radiated power, strength and he was mine!

Not even a moment later and we were off like a flash of lightening in the sky, I just held on tighter. I noticed that he was very warm almost hot and it felt great as we sped through the streets with the wind whipping past us. Then I noticed that I didn't recognize anything that was around me, I instantly realized that I never did tell Gabriel where my house was. So I waited until we slowed down a bit and asked him where we were going and I thought that he was talking me home. Gabriel responded instantly with "I said I was taking you home, I didn't specify who's home" then we were off like a shot once again. I mumbled under my breath "smartass" I didn't think I had said that loud enough for him to hear me but I could have sworn I heard him laughing. Then the he slowed as we approached a gravel driveway that was surrounded by trees the gravel road then turned into a dirt road and he slowed even more, maybe a few minutes later and we were in front of a very large gate that seemed to be never ending. Gabriel punched a code into the small key pad and I thought "open-sesame" as the gate slowly started to open and I couldn't help but to chuckle. So this is home huh I asked him and he just responded with a nod and a smile then we rode through the gate.


	5. Chapter 4 family

**Chapter 4. Family**

It seems like I was riding forever before I actually seen anything but trees, until I saw lights illuminate a driveway that led to a huge house which was so much more than just a simple house, it was a damn mansion! I looked in awe at this gorgeous mansion and I suddenly felt like I didn't belong here and I should probably be at my own house pretending this night never happened. I was suddenly brought back to reality when we finally came to a stop and I noticed that we were now parked inside of a huge garage that held more than just your average run of the mill car. I noticed a few more bikes similar to the one I was just on parked just a few feet from me and cars I have never even seen or heard of lined up next to each other. I was in total shock until Gabriel once again brought me back to reality by wrapping his strong arms around my waste and whispering in my ear "this is home, and you are always welcome. My family is very anxious to finally meet you". I turned to face him and said "thank you for welcoming me into your home, but I am not sure if I'm quite ready to meet your family, but I probably should have thought about that before I got on the bike with you without even knowing you huh? I mean, I don't even know your last name"! Gabriel just listened as I rambled on nervously and never even interrupted me as I pulled at the hem of the bottom of my shirt. I can't imagine the impression I will make in this out fit, this will not turn out the way Gabriel was probably hopping it would. He just smiled and said my full name is Gabriel Ephraim Black, my favorite color is black, I love long walks on the beach, favorite ice cream is rocky road, and I don't mind public display of affection, as long as it's with you. My heart raced and his smile got bigger like he could actually hear my heart almost leaping from my chest, I smiled and tried to share an equal amount of information "my full name is Honey Marie sweets, and if you make fun of my name I will make you feel so much pain you wish you were dead, I also would enjoy long walks on the beach, my favorite ice cream is Ben & Jerri's Fish food, I love to drive fast even though I try not to, my favorite color is pink, and I also wouldn't mind sharing a little public display of affection with you either".

Gabriel nodded and said that I'm glad were on the same page, and I would never make fun of your name I value my life way to much! I know that you are very special and I don't think you even know it. I was shocked and excited that he felt the same warm fuzzies about me, even though we haven't known each other for very long it feels like my life didn't start until I laid eyes on him. Gabriel grabbed a hold of my hand and started to walk but stopped after just a few steps and turned to me and asked me "why did your friend look like he wanted to run away from you in the kitchen" I didn't even need to think about it before the answer came out of my mouth "I thought he should run for his life, since I thought the only reason you were talking to me was because he told you to". Gabriel had a look on his face like he just realized he knew how to cure cancer or something, "are you ok" I asked him and he just nodded and we proceeded to walk again. I had no idea what that was about but I will make it a point to find out one way or another.

We walked past the collection of cars and through a door that led out side holding hands the entire time and I was ecstatic. The garage wasn't too far from the house so when we made it to the front door of this beautiful mansion, I turned to Gabriel and told him that I was nervous about meeting his family seeing as how I'm dressed and all. He pulls me into him for a hug and I instantly felt safe and reassured, and while he held me he said "my family like me have been waiting to meet you, they will love you and you will be considered family without any hesitation" we slowly withdrew from the intimate embrace and he opened the door and he walked in pulling me slowly behind him. He closed the door and I was about to ask him if he was going to lock it when I was flying though the air, I wasn't sure what was going on or how I happened to suddenly take flight. I felt two slim but strong arms around me when I saw what I would have thought would be the spitting image of Gabriel but with boobs! Then it hit me, he has a twin! She is tall like Gabriel almost seven feet maybe, long legs; long black flowing hair, full lips, perfect cheek bones, and the same creamy copper complexion as Gabriel.

After she pulled me up from the ground she just about squeezed the life out of me with the tightest hug I have ever had. She loosened her grip kissed me on the lips and smiled at me then said "sweeter than honey", she chuckled and introduced her self "hi Honey, I'm Gabriel's favorite sibling Gwyneth, but I would love it if you call Gwen". I for some reason had a pounding headache and thought nothing except how I would love it if Gwen would take me to the kitchen and get me a pain reliever and some water. The next thing I know I am being pulled though the house at an unnaturally fast speed with Gabriel right behind me. We stopped when we reached the kitchen, Gwen handed me a glass of water and two Advil's, then she shook her head and said "you pulled a Gabe on me, what the hell Honey, I thought we were friends". I had no idea what she was talking about when I had a serious case of déjà, I saw a beautiful couple walk around the corner one male and one female, the male looked like a more mature version of Gabriel but with a deeper copper complexion and his hair was almost shoulder length, the female was closer to my height or slightly taller since I'm only like five foot five give or take a few inches, long copper brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes have ever seen. I was brought out of my freaky vision like moment to Gabriel pleading for me to say something; I don't even know how long I was standing there. I looked at Gabriel and gave him a confused look, I didn't even know what to say, something like "hey Gabe I must of blacked out and had a vision of what I would think was your parents walk around the corner" yeah that would turn out great. As I was about to open my mouth to speak the couple I had just pictured walked around the corner just like I saw them do just moments before? So this is your mother and father right, this is the second time I have seen them walk around that very corner I said right before I popped the Advil into my mouth and swallowed a mouth full of water.

Everyone in the room seemed to be staring at me, and I wasn't very surprised. I have always seemed to be the weird one in the bunch, I just didn't think it was possible for me to feel anymore like a freak than I did right that second. I knew this was going to be a long night, with the weird reaction Agent had in the blonds kitchen right after I thought he should run for the hills, then when Gwen got the silent hint that I was in serious need of a pain killer, and now with a freaky ass déjà like vision I get about Gabe's parents, what the hell was happening to me and why now? Just when I thought that things can't get any worse I have another damn déjà feeling, I saw me punching shit out of yet another version of Gabe, this time it was another male, but his hair looked more like Gabe's fathers, shoulder length, I for some reason felt angry and I just hit him which caused a cracking noise to echo in my ears and I watched in slow motion as his nose broke and blood come gushing out, but he was still smiling which just angered me more. I then feel Gabe pull me into a bone crushing hug that should have seriously done some damage but I was in no pain at all. I looked into his eyes and I smiled, all the anger I was previously feeling was gone and I was blissfully euphoric. I heard a door slam and I turned my head slightly to the left and I saw him, he walked into the kitchen and set his eyes on me. Gabe released me from his embrace and turned me toward the male that had just pissed me off for some unknown reason. Gabe introduced me to his brother Gavin and I held out my hand to shake his but he just smiled, nodded and walked to the fridge. I am not sure what I possibly could have done that would have upset him, but I honestly didn't care either, I knew he was going to do or say something that end in him having a broken bloody nose. I picked up my glass and walked to the sink and I was about to wash my cup out when Gavin started to talk to me "so Honey, my brother sure does know how to pick em huh, you have a nice rack and a nice ass." Then he slapped my ass! I didn't even think of anything to say in response to his crude statement, I clenched my fist, brought my arm back and then let it snap making contact with his face, hearing the cracking echo in my ears and I felt the anger flow through me, I couldn't help but to smirk, I knew I looked crazy. Gavin was now sprawled on the floor with his hands holding onto his nose, he smiled and said you broke my nose! I simply responded with a smile and a nod and walked out of the kitchen.


End file.
